Dump
The HVY Dump is an off-road dump truck in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Description The HVY Dump is a large-slow moving vehicle in Grand Theft Auto V. The Dump is a particularly strong vehicle and can act like a lesser version of the Rhino tank due to the fact that it can drive over other vehicles with its large wheels. Vehicles can explode if they are driven over with the Dump's wheels. This is however very inconvenient because the Dump's wheels can catch fire from the explosion and be destroyed. Even though it's manufactured by HVY, a Brute badge is seen on the container. Unlike the Dumper from San Andreas, the tipper cannot be raised up and down. After the 1.16 patch, the truck is twice as strong, being prone to up to 3 nearby explosions. Due to the large exposed gas tank on the left side, it is likely to explode around gunfire, and the driver is much exposed to gunfire. Design It is based on a CAT 789C. Locations GTA V *At Davis Quartz, east of Sandy Shores. *Can be found in Redwood Lights Track. *Occasionally seen driving down desert roads near Sandy Shores. *Occasionally spawns at the construction site in Downtown Los Santos. *Sometimes two of them spawn next to the building with the huge "Cypress" sign in Cypress Flats on Hanger Way. GTA Online *Bought from Warstock Cache & Carry for $1,000,000. *Can be found at Davis Quartz during the day. Video The location of the HVY Dump can be found in the video below. Gallery ajmhvydumpfront.jpg|GTA V HVY Dump. Dump (Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|Dump front. Dump-gtav.jpg|The Dump on Rockstar Social Club. Dump Rear.jpg|Rear view of the Dump. Car-interior-Dump-gtav.png|Interior Dump_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Trivia *The word Dump is a double-entendre, referencing the slang term which means defecating. *The Dump is one of the largest controllable land vehicles in the HD Universe. *The Dump, along with the Dock Handler, are the first vehicles in the HD Universe to feature suicide doors. * The Dump and the Dock Handler both have an animation error, where the character turns the steering wheel in the wrong direction. *Fully running over a vehicle in the HVY Dump can be risky. The best way is to go backwards, being sure only the wheels come in contact with it, as the fuel tank is right between them and explodes easily, then running forward before the vehicle explodes. *When the dirt in the back is shot at, it will sound as if the bullet hits metal. The Dump will also fail to start up at first if shot repeatedly in the dirt. *There is also an empty slot on its bumper where it would suitably fit a license plate. *Despite its big and thick tires, they will still deflate with a single bullet shot, like any other vehicle. *Due to its large wheels, it is able to get over some obstacles easily, making it like The Liberator. *Despite its massive size and heavy weight, it can still be carried by a Cargobob, but, as the helicopter goes forward, the weight of the Dump will go against the helicopter and will make it fall forward and destroy both the Dump and the Cargobob. *Because of its massive size, the Dump cannot be stored in any of the garages in GTA V. But in GTA Online, the player can call Pegasus Lifestyle Management to order the Dump to be spawned. *Sometimes, the player cannot use sticky bombs while driving the Dump. *Despite is named "HVY Dump", most of the badges are from Brute. Is possible that the former vehicle was a HVY vehicle, while the in-game model features a Brute model, in a similar way to the GTA V Stretch (being converted into an Albany model, but still named as a Dundreary). *Strangely, the Dump is able to bypass the ocean depth limit without the player being teleported. If the play also has a scuba suit on, he/she can travel down forever without getting killed, however travelling down too far down will make the game crash. * The horn was altered for the enhanced version of GTA V, it can now have a variety of horns, which are randomized when entered. See Also *Dumper - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas counterpart. *Dozer *HVY Navigation de:Kipplaster (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Off-Road Vehicles